S1-012 To Get to the Other Side
To Get to the Other Side is the twelfth episode of Season One of Queens of Adventure. While half of the party tries to get to Town Hall, the other half must survive inside Town Hall against several dangers. Synopsis The trio of Harlotte, Fraya, and new ally Cher Noble continue to head from the beach into Watersport. Harlotte expresses worry for her friends and Fraya asks Cher Noble more about herself. She explains she was built for the Army of the Fist, ruled by Knucklebottom, in the town of Elbowdeep. Cher Noble was told when she got to Watersport (in a brochure) to never cross the Radiant Ridge to the other side of the island or else face serious consequences for herself and everyone in town - prison, banishment, and death being possible. They arrive at town square: Town Hall, the Loose Lips, and a smashed up temple. Four imps patrol the area. Harlotte appraises the area to look for ways into the Town Hall, and notices the giant spider on the top of the bell tower. The rogue quickly proposes the plan of her crossing over rooftops to sneak in through the top of the building while Fraya and Cher Noble try to get in through the front. Fraya is down if she can wear a disguise. Handed Harlotte's drag bag, Fraya dresses her and Cher Noble up like they're going to a casino, her a dress and Cher Noble a tux. Boosted to a rooftop by Cher Noble, Harlotte sets out. As she crosses the first roof she hears the beating of large wings. She presses against a chimney to hide, but her pressure knocks some bricks loose. The sound draws the attention of a burnt faced wyvern who settles across the street. Notching three arrows, Harlotte fires her bow off to the left of the wyvern. The arrows plunk against items, distracting the beast with its noise. Harlotte uses the chance to run across to the next roof. Pressing her up against buildings, Fraya and Cher Noble sneaks towards Town Hall until they reach the periphery of the spotlight area. Fraya asks her companion to provide her with a length of vine from her body, which the warforged does willingly. Fraya walks up to the guards to ask to see Barb, as they debate, the wyvern begins to take notice of them. Its attention makes the imps nervous and they invite her inside. Fraya grabs his wrist and tries to hurl him at Cher Noble, but it turns into more of a stumble. Cher Noble declares that she will not seriously hurt anything, but does kick the imp so it skitters across the square. The imp turns into a raven and flaps up away. The wyvern sees the raven and takes off, flying after it towards the lighthouse. The remaining imps are startled as Fraya and Cher Noble dash through the door. They slam it shut on the outside imps. Above, Harlotte watches all of this before leaping over to a window ledge on the second story. She climbs inside. The room is full of boxes and crates labeled medicine and emergency supplies. With a crit-fail investigation she opens a crate and finds an Ooze. Downstairs, Fraya mends Cher Noble's wines back into her arm. Her devotional song makes Cher Noble ask her if Fraya knows Cher. She explains that her moral code does not allow her to seriously harm anyone, unless they are an insentient abomination like a slime. Their conversation is interrupted by the imps trying to knock down the door. It cracks. Fraya uses shape water to freeze the door, reinforcing it. As she turns back to Fraya, three explosions shake the building. Harlotte feels the explosions, but is more focused on the ooze. She jumps out the window and sees the northwest part of the building has a tree growing rapidly out of a giant hole it has blasted in the side of the building. Thinking quickly she throws her grappling hook over the new tree, and swings through the hole. The Library As she lands on a balcony inside the library of town hall, she sees Arson astride Sir Throbardon, as they plummet through the air towards a teacup wielding Butylene who is facing a yellow slime. Knowing her poison gambit didn't work, Butylene prepares to throw the teacup at Barb, but misses and it smashes against the ground. As Sir Throbardon's wing is about to give out due to his injuries, Butylene takes note and clicks her tongue in a healing word, healing the leather eagle. Arson gently tugs on his harness to guide him to bank back up towards the hole in the wall she had made when she freed her new friend. As they pass upward, Harlotte warns them about the wyvern outside, shortly before they fly through the hole. Fraya and Cher Noble charge through the building, finding a room with chairs and a podium. There is a rope leading into the bell tower and several oozes drop from the roof. Fraya charges the door like a berzerker, before stopping abruptly to open the door like a lady. Inside she sees the madness of the library. She takes a defensive stance. Swooping out of the hole, Arson guides Throbardon to the roof. As she dismounts she asks if he is up for helping them further. He is happy to and heads back down. Arson mounts the giant spider and begins to ride it down the side of the building and into the hole. Throbardon lands on a railing and waits. Harlotte asks Butylene what the deal is. Her partner tells her they need the key to the safe that Barb has. The rogue heads towards the safe, pulling out her thieves tools, but recognizes the complicated lock will take time to crack. Barb realizes the full group of adventurers are around him. Arson has her spider turn and spray webbing at the devil. He catches the web and begins pulling Arson and her mount towards him. "I haven't been this entertained in years!" Barb shouts. He tries one last time to negotiate with the queens: Have Butylene help him and he will open the safe and give them the treaty. The group refuses and Barb declares they are in combat. Characters Party * Arson Nicki - drow warlock * Butylene O'Kipple - tiefling alchemist * Fraya Love - water genasi cleric * Harlotte O'Scara - human rogue NPCs * Cher Noble * Imps * Barb * Sir Throbardon Monsters/Enemies * Wyvern * Oozes Episode Notes Lore * The Glamazon treaty explains serious consequences: imprisonment, banishment, and death, were all possible for tourists who cross the Radiant Ridge that divides the two halves of the island. Inspiration Earned * Harlotte - shooting arrows to distract a wyvern * Fraya - making the best of the situation Memorable Quotes * "I don't know what you're doing right now, but let's play it out!" - Harlotte O'Scara * "I knew I should have taken ballet class." - Butylene O'Kipple * "Don't tempt me with the possibility of a crit fail on a high five." - DM Matt * "Cowabunga watch for the wyvern!" - Arson Nicki * "Girl I knew you were flaming, but Jesus!" - Fraya Love * "Is the fireplace on fire?" - "It's the only thing not on fire." - Harlotte O'Scara and Arson Nicki * "What does one do with their spider?" - Arson Nicki References * 007 James Bond * Tenchu Stealth Assassin * Tazmanian Devil * Hunchback of Notre Dame - "Sanctuary!" * Charlie's Angels * Fire Nation - Avatar: The Last Airbender Please Welcome to the Stage * Rusty Springfield and her Sneezy Wheezes Name That Tune * "(I've Had) The Time of My Life" - Bill Medley, Jennifer Warnes * "Dark Lady" - Cher Behind the Queens *DM Matt announced the shows upcoming involvement in Podcasts of Ravnica, which will lead towards the Ravnica bonus episode. *This episode is sponsored by Yetis and Friends, a shop specializing in cute creatures. Category:Episodes Category:Season One